


Little Spider

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Just some father-son fluff between Tony and Peter. This is an AU.





	Little Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RK9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK9/gifts).



“Tony please tell me that that isn’t Peter standing beside you.”

 

As the irritated voice of his best friend, CEO and ex-girlfriend filters through his mask Tony realizes that he really should stop having Jarvis answer her calls while he is out in the field. He glances at the young boy who is bouncing in place beside him. 

 

“It’s not Peter standing-”

 

“Tony…”

 

A car sails past his head and he can hear Steve barking under the sound of Pepper’s staunch disapproval.

 

“It was either bring him with me or have him sneak into the battle. Now I have to focus, you can yell at me when we get home,” he tries to keep his tone light. Pepper isn’t the only one who isn’t happy that Peter is here. Tony isn’t happy, the other Avengers aren’t happy that Peter is here.  But his adopted son has sneaked not only into the two battles that have happened in New York since he gained his powers but once onto the Quinjet that then took him halfway across the globe. So this is the lesser of two evils. It’s not like he can leave Peter with a babysitter. They wouldn’t be able to handle Peter, not when the young man has taken to climbing walls and using the web liquid they developed-- Peter developed it and Tony refined it-- to make hammocks in corners. And there is no way in hell that Tony is leaving Peter with Reed fucking Richards. Not when it’s his fault that Peter got bit by a radioactive spider to begin with. He should have known that Reed wasn’t a good babysitter considering the fact that he took his adolescent brother-in-law into space in an untested spaceship. But he had hoped.

 

“Stark!”

 

The yell knocks him out of his spiralling thoughts.

 

“Have to go!”

 

The battle drags on. AIM scientists, fringe members, ones too loose to stay in the actual organization, are wreaking havoc on the city. They have strange guns that shoot blue goop. What the goop does, Tony isn’t sure and he doesn’t want to find out. He’s spends most of the fight watching out for Peter. Peter who is showing of the flips that his ‘Aunt Tasha’ has taught him. Peter who is making wise cracks. Peter who is giving Tony more grey hairs than Tony wants to think about.

 

“Dad look out!”

 

Being hit with eighty pounds of kid is as fun as you would expect. Which is not at all. They tumble to the ground, Tony’s arms wrapping around Peter hand cupping his head.

 

“Damn it kid,” he starts to scold his son but he stops. Hands pull away covered in bright blue. The goop drips down his fingers. Hulk roars in anger but all Tony can see is the blue on his hand.

 

“Kid? Kid you okay?”

 

He can’t see Peter’s eyes through the mask but his son’s chest is heaving.

 

“I… I don’t… I don’t feel so good.”

 

“I need cover while I take him home!” he cries out.

 

“Go Stark we’ve got you.”

 

That’s all he needs. He shoots up as fast as he dares, Jarvis telling him vitals and other things that he to know that Peter isn’t  dead yet. 

 

He wakes to a hand on his shoulder. Bruce is leaning over him. A tired, satisfied smile on his face.

 

“So Peter is okay. The goop wasn’t deadly and you may find it a good lesson to Peter.”

 

Slowly he stands, walks to the window that looks into the medical ward. Peter is sitting up in the bed looking properly scolded as an unimpressed Pepper and Natasha stand in front of him. Tony bites his lip as he takes in the purple hue of the skin. He looks back over at Bruce who has a lavender hue to his skin.

 

“Hulk go hit by multiple shots. Due to our metabolism we processed the chemicals quicker but give it two more days and he should be back to normal Maybe quicker, he does heal quicker than a normal ten-year-old.”

 

Tony nods and rushes into the room to bring Peter into a hug.

 

“You are so grounded. You hear me. As soon as my heart calms down and I stop replaying every moment of that fight you are so grounded. Never do anything like that again.”

 

Peter clings to Tony, nuzzling into the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Can’t promise that Dad.”

 

“Natasha have you taught him to slip out of cuffs yet? Wait who am I kidding of course you have.”

 

Natasha grins.

 

“You need to find a keep him in this tower. Because I will not be held accountable-”

 

“They’ve already given that lecture. I won’t go unless you say I can.”

 

“Good.”

 

Tony sinks down onto the bed. Clutching Peter. Holding him. His heart is still pounding heavily chest. He kisses the side of Peter’s head. Pepper runs her hands through his hair before leaving. Natasha stares at them, something fond in those eyes.

 

“Remember Petya, Aunty Spider will be watching you.”

 

Tony watches her leave and once the door hisses closed he looks at Peter.

 

“So that was creepy and scary. Please don’t get on her bad side. She can kill me ten different ways with a paperclip.”

 

The  laughter he gets for that is perfect.

 

“Pete,” Tony speaks up some time later.  _ Finding Nemo _ is playing on the tv. Peter turns his head, clearly about to fall asleep.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I can’t lose you kid. I know you want to be a hero and you know I don’t have a problem with that. But Pete, if it comes down to keeping you alive and having you hate me for keeping home… I’d rather have you alive and hating me.”

 

Peter snuggles into Tony, on screen Merlin is having a heart to heart with Nemo through the net. He grabs his father’s hand.

 

“I could never hate you dad. Be mad at you sure but never hate you. I… can’t promise that I won’t keep trying to save you but I’ll do better at listening when you say it’s dangerous.”


End file.
